Amy's Valentine
by Phantom86
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! And Amy Rose has a big day planned for her on this special day. But what about Sonic? Will he find the perfect gift? Oneshot SonAmy.


Hello, everyone! I was hoping to have a Valentine story up soon. And now I do! This is a one-shot SonAmy, but quite a long one at that! I own no Sega characters (but what else is new?) With that said, ENJOY!

* * *

Dawn broke over the ocean's horizon as the first beams of sunlight shined upon the vast metropolis on shore. A new day was beginning in Station Square. And it was guaranteed to be a very busy day for many. For it was the morning of the long awaited February 14: Valentine's Day! And local residents began to take notice. Decorations on every street corner colored in red, pink, and white. Heart shaped props hung in every window. Roses surrounding the neighborhood florist shop. And best of all, all chocolates 50 percentoff regular price! 

But our story really opens in the apartment of one of the city's most popular citizens: Amy Rose. Inside her rose pink colored bedroom (don't tell you didn't know), the alarm clock by her bedside buzzed 7:00am. Quickly waking up and turning it off, she quickly gazed at the calendar looking for the date she had waited so long to see. Feb. 14 was what it read. An ear to ear smile formed on her face as she sighed with happiness.

"Finally, my favorite holiday of the year! (next to Christmas) Valentine's!" she said to herself cheerfully. "Oh! I gotta get ready quick. I got so much to do today!"

With that, Amy went about getting up, showering, getting dressed, grooming up, and being done within twenty minutes: A new personal record! Once done, she observed herself in the mirror. She was dressed in her special Valentine's Day dress: consisting of matching light pink, sparkling elbow length gloves, red French imported high heels, a headband studded with faux diamonds (zirconium I believe), and a long pink and red dress that reached from the top of her chest down to her thighs. One might think she was getting ready for prom.

"Now I look perfect for today!" she said complimenting herself. Then she pulled out her to-do list. "Let's see. Distribute chocolate gift baskets to all best friends……Wrap gift for special someone……And spend evening celebrating with said special someone!"

She knew exactly who she was talking about. And Ibet you all do too. Thinking of him, she glanced over to her favorite framed picture of her with her beloved.Twinkle Park in the background, of course.Deciding to start the day off right, she picked up her phone, and dialed the number of her special someone.

"I'll be he'll be so happy to hear from me!"

* * *

In another area of the city, we find the apartment of Sonic himself. At the same time, in his own room, he laid asleep on his unmade bed. Well at least he _was_ sleeping. His eyes suddenly shot open from the sound of his phone ringing wildly. Groaning from being awoken from such a peaceful slumber, he walked slowly to his phone in the kitchen and answered. 

"I just woke up, so this better be important…" he said jokingly.

A loud, cheerful voice came from the other end. "Hi Sonikku!"

Figuring out who it was didn't take more than a second.

"Hi Amy," Sonic said expectantly. "And to what do I own this little wake up call, hmm?"

Amy answered. "Just wanted to be the first to wish you happiness on this very special day! Surprise!"

Hearing that, Sonic began to feel more awake; and uncomfortable at the same time.

'Special day? Today's a special day?' he thought to himself.

"So, whatcha think?" Amy asked anxiously.

"Uhh, great Amy, yeah. Thanks loads" he said covering up his nervousness. 'Oh crud! What did I forget this time?' He slowly began to panic.

"Umm, Amy? Could you hold for a minute? I'll be right back!"

"Yeah! Sure thing!"

Setting the phone down, Sonic took a second to think. (The strain was great). Not coming up with a single thought on what he forgot, he came up with the next best thing.

"Aha! The calendar!"

Rushing to his room, he looked at the date it read. And so reading it, his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my God! Noooooooo! I can't believe it! I forgot today is Valentine's Day!"

Finally knowing this, Sonic began to repeatedly slap and punch himself. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

And after getting that out of his system, he gathered himself to continue his conversation.

"I'm sorry, Amy. Now where were we?" he said as calmly as possible.

"Just checking to see how you're feeling on this great day, Sonikku!"

Her cheerful voice caused him to feel increasingly guilty.

"……Yeah. I'm feeling great, Amy! And why wouldn't I be? It's Valentine's Day after all!"

"Exactly! The greatest day for lovely couples everywhere. Like us! I can't wait to get started!"

Sonic froze with shock. 'Oh crap! Were we supposed to do something today? Oh my God, what am I gonna do?' he screamed in his head. Then he heard Amy continue.

"I gotta give our friends their valentine chocolate gifts, and look forward to what you've got in store for me tonight!" she said with anticipation.

'Tonight?' A heavy sigh of relief flew from Sonic's mouth. 'Whew! Thank God! I guess she doesn't expect to see me until later today.'

"Sonic?" Amy's voice spoke innocently. "So what do you have waiting for me tonight, hmm?"

Sonic needed to come up with a good excuse. But having only a second to think, it wouldn't turn out good at all.

"Umm…uh……It's a…surprise! Yeah, y'know. Don't wanna spoil what I got for you…right?" Even he knew how desperate that sounded. 'Oh please buy it! Oh please, please, PLEASE!'

A long pause could be heard on the other end…

"……Okay! You do know how much I love surprises! You're so sweet to me!"

"Yep! I always am to my favorite girl!" 'What am I saying? I'm slime!'

Amy decided to finish the conversation. "Well, then I'll be waiting for you at the park at 4:00, okay?"

Sonic took a moment to think. 'If she doesn't expect me'til then, I just might find some way to pull this off!' "Alrighty then! I'll meet ya then, my Valentine!"

"I love you, Sonikku!" And with that, Amy hung up first.

Sonic's hand slowly reached down as he put the receiver back on his phone. A huge overshadow of guilt and panic still covered him form head to toe.

"I've got only half a day to plan something super special for Amy! Since I was such a jerk to overlook this day coming, I've gotta get my act together, and make sure I give her the best Valentine I've EVER given her. One that she will remember forever!"

He clenched his fists with determination as a large grin formed over his frown. "ALRIGHT! Time to do it to it!"

* * *

9:45 AM: In a familiar workshop near the Mystic Ruins train station, Tails was working diligently in his kitchen. Cream was entertaining herself with Cheese watching TV in the living room. Tails was busy creating something very important. Something he treasured more than all the machinery he ever constructed and invented: Cream's Valentine's Day chocolate cake! 

"Ah, it smells delicious! I can't wait to finish it and give it to her" he said to himself.

He was careful to make sure everything was perfect. Perfect heart shape, perfect flavor, perfect topping decoration, and perfect non-stick serving pan! When he wants everything perfect, he means it!

Just then, Cream heard a knock on the door.

"Tails. Someone's here" she called to him.

"Could you let them in? I'll be right out."

Cream got up and opened the door. "Yes?"

Amy stood outside with a large chocolate gift basket.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she shouted happily.

Tails ran up to the door. "Hey there, Amy! Right back atcha!"

"What brings you here?" Cream asked smiling.

"I just wanted to give a little present to my favorite young couple! Here ya go!"

Cream took the basket and looked at all the treats inside.

"Wow! Thanks-a-lot, Amy! We'll make good use of these" she said.

"Yeah we will!" Tails agreed.

"I know you will!" Amy assured them. "I made sure to include all your favorites!"

"Say, Amy?" Tails asked. "What are you and Sonic doing today, anyway?"

"I'd like to know too!" Cream admitted.

Amy smiled and answered. "Sonic and I are gonna meet at 4. He's got a special surprise waiting for me, as I do him!"

Tails smiled. "He's always so good to you. Be sure to have fun with him!"

"You can guarantee that!" she said. "Well, I gotta go! I got a few more people to meet up with!"

"Thanks again for the treats!" Cream waved.

"See you guys later!" Amy waved back while hiking down to the station until she was out of sight.

"Wow. I wonder what special valentine Sonic has for Amy." Cream said to Tails.

"Speaking of valentines," he began, "I've got something waiting for you in the kitchen…"

Her eyes lit up with joy. "Really? For ME?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yep! Come on! I hope you enjoy it……my valentine…"

* * *

10:50 AM: In the downtown of Station Square, Sonic raced through the streets looking for Amy's valentine he would get for her. 

"Let's see. I can't give her anything cliché this time! I goofed up big time, so the only way to make it up is to get a big time gift! Something that outweighs all the rest!"

He glanced at all the stores surrounding him and all the gifts inside.

"Bouquet of Roses? No, too simple! Box of chocolates? Way too traditional! Flowers and candies combo? How desperate can a guy look?"

Looking at all the most romantic restaurants in sight, he spotted their reservations booked full for the rest of the day.

"This is gonna be mondo tougher than I thought…"

* * *

11:40 AM: Amy stepped through the entrance of one of her favorite hang outs: good ol' Blue Moonlight. Once inside, she scanned the tables looking for who she was expecting to meet up with. She spotted them in the far right table near a window. There sat Knuckles, Julie-Su, Rouge, and Shadow, just as she thought. Seeing her come in, they waved toward her to join. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!" she greeted.

"Nice to see ya, Amy!" Knuckles said back.

"Come and sit down" offered Rouge.

She sat beside Rouge and Julie on their side of the table and faced the guys.

"I see you all enjoying yourselves so far today." Amy could tell by their perfect smiles.

"That's true," Julie answered. "Spending today with a group feels a lot more original to us than just only couples."

"That does sound like fun!" Amy said. "I wonder why I never thought of that?"

Shadow smirked. "Could it be because you only have your attention set on one certain blue guy?"

Everyone laughed at hearing that. They all knew it to be a fact.

"So Amy, would you like to join us for lunch?" Knuckles suggested. "If you're not busy that is."

"Sounds great." She accepted. "I'm not supposed to meet up with Sonic until 4. As long as you're buyin'!"

"The guys are paying for everything today!" Rouge told her.

"It's their gift to us today. Whatever we want, they provide!" Julie said.

"Aww, how sweet of you guys" Amy complimented.

"It does fell good to be generous." Knuckles said. "And Shadow and I will both feel something else by tonight…"

"Really? What?" Amy asked.

Shadow answered. "Can you say 'flat broke'?"

Everyone laughed. After ordering their food, the group noticed the band up on the stage playing. Amy recognized them as the same group that played in the past karaoke nights she remembered so much. Knuckles told Amy they were performing some of their favorite couples' songs to the customers for the rest of the day. As they all waited for their food, they listened in with the other customers on them playing their favorite love songs:

_"You know our love was meant to be,_

_The kind of love to last forever._

_And I want you here with me,_

_From tonight until the end of time."_

_"You should know, everywhere I go,_

_Always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul, baby."_

_"You're the meaning in my life,_

_You're the inspiration._

_You bring feeling to my life,_

_You're the inspiration._

_Wanna have you near me,_

_I wanna have you hear me saying,_

_No one needs you more than I need you…"_

_"And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see,_

_So in love when we're together._

_Now I know, that I need you hear with me,_

_From tonight until the end of time."_

_"You should know, everywhere I go,_

_Always on my mind, you're in my heart, in my soul."_

_"You're the meaning in my life,_

_You're the inspiration._

_You bring feeling to my life,_

_You're the inspiration._

_Wanna have you near me,_

_I wanna have you hear me saying,_

_No one needs you more than I need you…"_

_"Wanna have you near me,_

_I wanna have you hear me saying,_

_No one needs you more than I need you…"_

_"You're the meaning in my life,_

_You're the inspiration._

_You bring feeling to my life,_

_You're the inspiration._

_When you love somebody ('til the end of time),_

_When you love somebody_

_Always on my mind (no one needs you more than I),_

_When you love somebody ('til the end of time),_

_When you love somebody_

_Always on my mind (no one needs you more than I)…"_

Amy breathed a heavy sigh of happiness. "I've got to play that with Sonic sometime."

Eventually, everyone finished their meal and it was time for Amy to depart.

"Before I go, I've got somethin' for you all!"

She pulled out a small basket filled with large heart-shaped chocolate pieces.

"Aww, thanks Amy! That's so nice of you!" Julie thanked her.

"Hey, Shadow!" Knuckles got his attention. "Now we won't have to pay for dessert!"

Once more, everyone laughed.

* * *

1:30 PM: Sonic continues his search to find the perfect valentine for Amy.So far he scanned through everystore in the mall, the best florist shops, and most popular candy stores.As you may have expected, he remains empty handed. He decided to take a break from all his running and sat down in front of the movie theater. 

"I only have two and a half hours left! And I got Zilch! Nothin'! Nada! Zip! Some friend I turn out to be. Now all I got left to consider is a movie and…"

Suddenly, he stopped himself and realized what he just said. Looking up at the theater, he saw all the recent romance movies playing all day.

"That's it! The Ace in the hole! A romantic movie especially made for valentine couples! I've got it! YEAH!"

Feeling greatly excited as well as relieved, he dashed straight to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for tonight's screening, please!"

Just then, Sonic noticed that as he looked at who he spoke to, he recognized him.

"Rotor? Is that you in there?" he asked in surprise.

"Heh. Startled you, didn't I?" he answered back. "Bet ya didn't expect to see me here!"

"You got that right!" Sonic agreed. "Whatcha doin' here, anyway?"

"Just trying to earn some extra cash," Rotor answered. "Even we geniuses need to make a living! And I'm sorry to say this to ya pal, but we're all out of tickets."

"WHAT?" Sonic really didn't need to hear that. "There are no more?"

"We've been sold out for the pass two days.I guess no one wanted to risknot coming for a date tonight.Sorry, pal." Rotor apologized.

A deep sad expression of disappointment covered Sonic's face.

"Thanks anyway, Rote. I'll see ya later" he said walking away slowly.

"Hope you and Amy have a good Valentine's Day!" Rotor called out to him.

Sonic's depression grew more severe. 'If only you knew, Rotor. If only you knew……'

* * *

The afternoon seemed to go by like a flash. Amy continued to visit her closest friends and couples and present them with her special valentine chocolates. It made the day seem a lot more festive and meaningful to her. After her finally delivery visit, she looked at her watch. 3:40 was what it read. 

"It's almost time to meet up with Sonic! I should start heading over to the park now."

She started off feeling very excited. "This is gonna be a Valentine's Day to remember.

The same couldn't be said for Sonic. He continued to walk slowly and sulking in his big screw up. After all he went through he couldn't find what could be Amy's perfect gift. Looking up at a large outdoor clock on the side of a building he saw the time. 3:40.

"Shoot! So I ended up not finding anything for her after all. And my time's practically up. Some boyfriend I turned out to be (I gotta quit saying that)."

Knowing no gift or plans for the evening would definitely infuriate Amy, he almost decided not to even show up to meet her. However, he knew that he would just be running away form his own problems. And he knew he could never leave her alone like that anyway.

"Well, it'll be better to confess and take her anger instead of getting eaten away by guiltditching her."

His mind made up, he headed toward the city park.

* * *

4:00 PM: Amy had just arrived at the park entrance. Walking down the sidewalk, he scanned around looking for Sonic. Reaching the center of the park, she spotted him sitting on a bench waiting for her. 

"Hi, Sonic!" she called out while waving at him.

Sonic turned and saw her coming toward him. He tried his best to smile to make it look like there was nothing wrong with him. Amy sat down next to him.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic spoke. "It looks like you've had a good day so far."

"Yep! Everybody I ran into loved their gifts I gave them!" she said. "It makes me feel so happy to see everyone we know looking so cheerful and romantic on this day. It makes me think about how much we really support each other."

He words struck Sonic's heart (and not in the good way).

"What about you? How was your day, Sonic?" she asked curiously.

"It was………not too bad. I got to see many couples around the city. They all looked pretty darn lovey-dovey with each other."

"Well of course! Today all couples can do that every second and not be judged by it!"

Amy's eyes then turned serious. Sonic noticed right away.

"Y'know Sonic?" she began. "I did kind of miss not being able to see you most of the day. Spending the entire Valentine's Day with you, sharing such a wonderful and fun time; it seems like the perfect you-and-medate I ever thought of."

Sonic was at a loss for words. He almost couldn't believe it, but he suddenly felt the exact same way. Then Amy faced him and smiled.

"But then I thought I'd rather just spend a little time with youthan torture you for twelve hours straight! HA HA HA HA HA!"

She started laughing. Sonic's expression turned into a small smile at the sound of her laughter. 'I could never feel tortured spending time with you…' he thought to himself.

"…………Amy?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"I have something to say. It's……about your gift…"

Amy's eyes lit up. "Oh! Hold that thought, Sonic! I want to give you yours first!"

Sonic stopped speaking and watched as Amy pulled out a big red and pink wrapped present and laid it on his lap. Sonic just looked at it for a moment, and noticed Amy waiting for him to open it. Not wanting to make her wait, he removed the wrapping and held up what was inside. It looked like a large book, decorated with a colorful blue and pink cover. Sonic opened to look inside. He was surprised by what he saw. It was an album; filled with pages of photos with him and Amy together! There were photos of all kinds: normal prints, digitally altered, computer drawn, and each one showing a fun experience the two of them shared together.

Sonic remained in a state of surprise. He had no idea Amy would come up with such an idea. "Amy. This is……this is great!"

Amy smiled brightly hearing that. "Thank you! I thought you'd like it!"

Sonic's eyes stopped on one of the biggest pictures in the book: a digitally animated drawing of him saving her from Metal Sonic. "You made this whole book all by yourself?"

"Made entirely out of my love, Sonikku!" she answered. "……As well as a little computer tutoring from Tails and organization by Knuckles. But mostly out of my love!" She laughed as she admitted that, then she continued. "I made sure to include all of our favorite memories together, from when we first met, to just last week!"

Sonic saw it with his own eyes. Everything was there. The first time he saved her life, when they first met up since moving to Station Square (Lily the bird was in that one), the opening nightat Blue Moonlight, and so on. Looking at them seemed to spark something from deep within Sonic.

'She's right. These are all the moments I've treasured the most with her. It shows how much we love being together. Playing together, traveling together, and sharing our lives with one another. It reminds me how greatly important she is to me; to be a part of my life……… And she deserves a lot more than a slacking egomaniac like me whoactually thought he couldn't give her the perfect valentine!'

That did the trick. Suddenly, Sonic's mind hatched an idea!

'I've got to show her how much I care for her. I truly, honestly love her. So much, that EVERYONEshould know about it!'

"Sonic? Hello? Earth to Sonic! Come in Sonic!" Amy snapped him out of his train of thought, and he turned to face her.

"So, what were you going to say about my gift, Sonic?" she asked smiling.

Sonic grinned as his eyes widened, and he answered. "I was gonna say, your gift isn't quite ready just yet. If you give a little time, I can have it all ready for ya!"

Amy thought about it for a few seconds, and then decided, "Okay! The wait will make it more worth it! I'll be waiting right here!"

"Cool, Ames! That's all I need ya to do. Don't go away, I'll be back!"

Having that said, Sonic stood up and dashed straight out of the park and disappeared into the city streets out of Amy's sight. After seeing him gone, she leaned her head back and stared at the sun getting close to setting early.

"I just can't wait……"

* * *

Sonic ran through the city at his safest top speed. He had to admit it was getting pretty monotonous having to do it all day. 

"Figures that I finally find out what I can give her only when it's the time she expects to get it! Does fate enjoy toying with me today or what?"

He found himself heading back to the theater and saw Rotor just about to leave.

"Hey Rotor!" he called out.

Sonic stopped in his tracks just inches from him.

"What's the rush, bud?" Rotor asked.

"Are you done with your shift here?"

"Actually yeah. I was about to--"

Sonic grabbed his hand. "Good! 'Cause I need your help now! Come on!"

"Hey wait, I---WHOOOOOAAAAA!" And the two dashed off toward downtown.

Five minutes later, Sonic pulled Rotor through the entrance of Blue Moonlight. Letting go of him, he ran toward the band members on stage, who were still there since earlier.

"Guys! Can you do me a big favor?"

The lead guitarist spoke up. "That depends. What do ya need?"

"You guys to perform one last time this evening, with me!"

"Sure! We got room for one more, right guys?" They all nodded in agreement.

Rotor had gathered himself and approached Sonic.

"Next time you do that to me, how about a warning or somethin', okay?"

"Sorry, Rote! I just needed you quickly with not much time to explain!"

Rotor noticed the determined look on Sonic's face. "Alright. What do you need me for?" he asked calmly.

"I need a camera that can broadcast live like on the news!"

Rotor suddenly remembered. "Oh, you mean like this one?"

He opened a bag he was carrying and picked out exactly what Sonic wanted. Sonic was a bit surprised seeing that done so easily.

"You actually carry that around with you?" he wondered.

"You never know when you just might need it!"

Sonic showed him where to set it up. As Rotor did as he was told, Sonic pulled out his cell phone and dialed Knuckles' number. After two rings, he answered.

"Hello? What's up, Sonic?"

"Knucks! I need you to pick up ten dozen roses for me! I'm at Blue Moonlight! Come over when you're done!"

"WHAT? Right now? What for?"

"Long story! No time! Talk later! Just do it please! I'll pay you back somehow!"

He hung up before Knuckles could answer.

Fifteen minutes passed until Knuckles, Julie-Su, Rouge, and Shadow entered carrying ten bouquets of roses.

"This had better be important, Sonic! Shadow and I just spent the last of our money!"

"Believe me Knucks! If I had time to explain, you'd know this is VERY important!"

* * *

Sonic turned to face the band and camera set up. Everything was in place and looked ready. 

"Alright! Everything is all set! Wait 'til Amy sees---oh no! AMY!" He quickly turned around. "Rotor! What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "About 5:30."

"WHAT?"

It was 5:30. The sun had practically already gone down, and the streetlights were beginning to flash on. Amy was walking down the street just outside the park looking furious.

"What a jerk! The nerve of that guy, leaving me stranded waiting all alone for nothing! All he ever thinks about is himself! To think I actually liked someone as foolish as him! This is no way to treat a girl on todya of all days!"

She continued her rant to herself. Although her expression showed pure anger, a few tears could be seen starting to stream down her face.

Sonic couldn't believe that time went by so fast.

"Ah, crud! She's probably mad as hell! Now what am I gonna do?"

Thinking about what he just said, he shook his head in disagreement. He knew exactly what he had to do. Act! He faced the band.

"Guys, get ready to play! Rotor, turn on that camera! Amy's getting her gift!"

Amy continued to walk the streets in a very ticked off mood. She couldn't believe how Sonic crushed her hopes and expectations just like that. As she continued to think about it, her enraged expression slowly turned into a heartbreaking one.

"It's my fault I'm like this. I gave my hopes up to much, I guess. Some way to end Valentine's Day…"

When suddenly……

"AMY!"

Amy stopped. Her eyes widened in shock. She thought she heard someone callher name. Looking around, she didn't see anyone who looked like they said it. Then it came again.

"AMY!"

Hearing it better that time, she looked up at the skyscraper standing before her. Looking at the large screen monitor on the side facing her, she couldn't believe her eyes. Sonic was on the screen! He was actually on the biggest screen in the city calling out to her! He began to speak as everyone else in the area stopped to stare like Amy:

"Amy? I don't know where you are at the moment, but I bet you're watching me right now. And since I'm sure you are, I have something to say here and now………I'm sorry! I admit it. I completely forgot today was Valentine's Day. I realize how much of an idiot I am for doing such a thing. But I did something even worse. I acted like nothing was wrong. And not wanting to keep it a secret anymore, I spent practically all day trying to make it up to you by trying to find the perfect valentine. It was a lot harder that you may ever guess."

Amy continued to stare in amazement at what she was hearing. The same went for everyone else who just so happened to be there with her.

"It took me all this time to figure it out, but I now believe I have your perfect gift. I now can tell you for real how very special you are to me, and how lucky I am to have you in my life. I care for you much more than even you may realize; so much that I want to share it with everybody! That is why……everybody is watching this right now just like you!"

Amy was startled. Taking a good look around the area, she looked at the TV screens in the electronics stores nearby. He was on every screen! A person peaked out of his apartment window.

"He's right! He's on every screen in the building!" he shouted.

What they probably didn't know was he was onmore than that! Meaning, every screen in the entire city! Just as Sonic said himself, everybody in the entire metropolis was watching and listening to his broadcast! Amy and the populace continued to watch:

"Amy, allow me to let you, as well as the whole town, know the truth: I truly, honestly love you with all my heart.Nothing else in the worldismore importantto me thanto have you.And I alwayswant to remain by your side forever."

His words hit Amy's heart dead on. She was so happy to hear what just said, small tears once again started forming under her wide eyes. The people in the street surrounding her began to go 'Awwww'. She watched as Sonic stepped aside to reveal the band on Blue Moonlight's stage behind him.

"Now it's time for what you've been waiting for, Ames:your perfect valentine."

Amy, along with everybody else you can think of, watched as the band started playing a soft, romantic melody. They all knew what was coming. And all Amy could do was watch as her gift was finally presented to her, in the form of Sonic's gentle voice:

_"Take me as I am, put your hand in mine,_

_Now and forever._

_Darling, here I stand, stand before you now,_

_Deep inside I always knew."_

_"It was you, you and me,_

_Two hearts drawn together bound by destiny._

_It was you, and you for me,_

_Every road leads to your door, every step I take forevermore."_

_"Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life,_

_I got a lot of love and I don't wanna let go._

_Will you still love me for the rest of my life?_

_'Cause I can't go on,_

_No I can't go on,_

_I can't go on,_

_If I'm on my own."_

_"Take me as I am, put your heart in mine,_

_Stay with me forever._

_'Cause I am just a man, never understood,_

_I never had a thing to prove."_

_"'Til there was you, you and me,_

_That it all came clear so suddenly how close to you that I wanna be."_

_"Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life,_

_I got a lot of love and I don't wanna let go._

_Will you still love me for the rest of my life?_

_'Cause I can't go on,_

_No I can't go on,_

_I can't go on,_

_If I'm on my own."_

_"Do you believe a love could run so strong?_

_Do you believe a love could pass you by?_

_There was no special one for me._

_I was the lonely one you see._

_But then my heart lost all control._

_Now you're all that I know!"_

Amy couldn't wait anymore. She HAD to see Sonic right there and now! She started running down the streets following the cheers of all the people watching her go, as well as the song echoing as it played through the entire town:

_"Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life,_

_I got a lot of love and I don't wanna let go!_

_Will you still love me for the rest of my life?_

_'Cause I can't go on,_

_No I can't go on,_

_I can't go on,_

_If I'm on my own._

_I can't go on,_

_No I can't go on!"_

_"'Cause I can't go on (Will you still love me?),_

_No I can't go on (Just say you love me),_

_I can't go on,_

_Without somebody I can call my own!"_

_"'Cause I can't go on (Will you still love me?),_

_No I can't go on (Just say you love me),_

_Stay around."_

_"'Cause I can't go on (Will you still love me?),_

_No I can't go on (Just say you love me),_

_I can't go on,_

_If you could say your love."_

_"'Cause I can't go on (Will you still love me?),_

_No I can't go on (Just say you love me),_

_Stay around, and you'll never be alone…"_

Sonic opened his eyes as he finished. And he was pleased at what he was looking at. There, standing in the rose framed doorway out of breath with tears in her eyes, was Amy Rose. Everybody inside focused their attention on the two hedgehogs staring at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Well, Amy. Like your gift?" Sonic asked breaking the silence.

Amy didn't answer. But her actions did it for her, as she ran across the room diving into Sonic's arms, and cried on his chest.Sonic continued to smile as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him.After many seconds passed, she raised her head to show him a smile of pure joy form under her teary eyes.

"Sonic……That was the best valentine anyone has ever given me. And I'm so happy that it was from you……"

"I only give you what you deserve, my love: the best."

Then the two of them shared what they've been waiting to share all day: a passionate kiss. Eyes closed, lips locked, and arms holding tight never letting go.

Couples all around couldn't help but cry at their wonderful moment. Knuckles, Julie, Rouge, Shadow, and Rotor. They were all so happy to see two of their best friends show everybody what this day is all about: the expression of true love.

"I love you ,Sonikku."

"And I love you, Ames. Always and forever………Happy Valentine's Day."

_"'Cause I can't go on (Will you still love me?),_

_No I can't go on (Just say you love me),_

_Stay around, and you'll never be alone…"_

FIN

* * *

I really must congratulate myself. This is the first, and longest pure romance story I've ever written (I did mention it was gonna be long, right?). So I hope you all enjoyed reading. And I hope you all have a HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 

(A/N: "You're the Inspiration" and "Will You Still Love Me?", both sung by Chicago)

R&R please!


End file.
